vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Vegeta
"There's one thing that a Saiyan always keeps! HIS JOB!" In Dragon Ball Z Vegeta is the Prince of Saiyans and the legendary Super Jobber. Despite having one of the largest body counts in the series, he jobs to Gohan, Zarbon, Recoome, Freiza, Android 18, Perfect Cell, Super Perfect Cell, Babidi, Majin Buu, Super Buu, Kid Buu, Future Android 17, Android 13, Broly, Bojack, Janemba, and Hirudegarn. In the semi-canonical sequel series Dragon Ball GT, Vegeta openly weeps about his lack of strength and the fact that he'll never be as strong as Goku. Oh, and Akira Toriyama, Dragon Ball's own creator, was once asked to name his own favorite character. Piccolo was first. Mr. Satan was second. Vegeta was named as one of his least favorite characters that he only kept around for plot reasons. That's right. Vegeta doesn't just job at fighting. He jobs at existing. In VGCW Vegeta is, bar none, the biggest jobber in VGCW. The only wins to his name are those where he teams up with Nappa. He's only ever used his Saiyan powers twice. The first being against Angry Video Game Nerd from a KOTR loss, and the second when he returned from a Royal Rumble elimination, both times as Super Saiyan Vegeta. In the former, both men laid a beating on each before James Rolfe won again. He was punished via a suspsension for the rest of the show. In the latter, He was almost promptly eliminated again. He's also responsible for one of VGCW's losses against the WWE crowd. Ryback made short work of him in the second match of the series. Vegeta and Piccolo nearly got VGCW taken off the air when their sex tape accidentally ended up in Commissioner McMahon's hands and accidentally ended up airing during a live show, accidentally. However, McMahon was able to use his connections with CEO of Twitch Television Network, Horror the Cat, to keep VGCW on the air. With a successful loss to Link on the 2013-01-13 , Vegeta remains the VGCW's premier jobber. Despite no singles match wins, Vegeta has at least been able to eliminate a wrestler in a royal rumble match, even if that was two months ago. He eliminated Luigi, Max Payne and Nappa in the second 2012-11-20 Rumble, and Scorpion as SSJ Vegeta in the 2012-11-21 rumble. Vegeta was last seen playing cards and having a drink with Team Ghost Trick after Phoenix Wright's loss to Mr. L. Considering his history, he was most likely millions of dollars in the hole and was also nervious that Nappa had figured out that he was Mr L all along. What a twist. Promptly after, Vegeta showed the world the true power of the Prince of Jobbers, losing to Donkey Kong in the first 20 seconds of the 2013-01-16 Rumble. Wrestlers Who Have Defeated Vegeta: *Arino *AVGN *Dan Hibiki *Donkey Kong *Duke Nukem *Egoraptor *Ezio Auditore *Gabe Newell *JonTron *Fucking Link. '''Twice.''' *Mr. Satan *Piccolo *Ryback *Sephiroth *Wario Gallery ElmJO.png|Scene from Vegeta and Piccolo's sex tape VegetaBadMan.png Job.png|Vegeta gets a 'dose' of reality from Baz McMahon. Category:Co-Op Team Wrestler